phoenix_films_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Awakening Film's Official Wikia
Welcome to Awakening Film's Official Wikia and Arconia! ATTENTION!! ***PHOENIX FILMS IS NOW AWAKENING FILMS!!** - Arconia is a very large, diverse Nuro-verse that exists in the fundamental units of time, space, reality, and mind. It is constantly growing, taking species, beings, galaxies, universes, and even dimensions and adds them to its own collective. It is also known as the AFU, or the Awakening Films Universe. This contains the events, characters, locations and backgrounds of the films/books/stories and otherwise that Awakening Films and it's predecessor Phoenix Films have made or are making. - Most of this is for fun but also for documenting all the stuff we have done for future reference. But mostly intended all the cast, crew and fans of Awakening Films. This contains backgrounds of characters, aliens, creatures, locations, ect. and also how the film was made! So explore the wide world of our wonderful films/books/ideas, and learn all about them. - **WARNING!!!!**: All of the movies, their ideas, creatures, ect. ARE ALL COPYRIGHTED!!!!!! Please do not steal them!! They are copyrighted and the result of hard work from Broadsword and others, so please, be respectful! Thanks in advance. ''' '''If you edit or otherwise contribute to a wiki that uses the Creative Commons Attribution NonCommercial license (“CC BY-NC”), you agree that your contributions are made under the CC BY-NC license, subject to the waiver described at the end of this section (“Commercial Use Waiver”). Please note that your contributions cannot be used for commercial purposes by Fandom users. AWAKENING FILMS HAVE LEGAL RIGHTS TO THE IDEAS ON THIS WIKI! Thank you! Notes * I am not a very good computer person, so please excuse improper coding/set-up. My freind who did all of the stuff for our old wiki is not around anymore to help. - Broadsword_shanna * I am still trying to get all of our old articles on here, so please don't worry about minimal pages...im trying! - Broadsword_shanna A note from Jake I can’t believe it’s my Senior year already! My name is Jake and I have been the manager and director of Phoenix Films since September 2014! Phoenix Films has come a long way over the years. So far, my wonderful cast/crew and I have made over seventeen films, successfully won three major film contests, and had loads of fun on the way! The one major thing about me is the fact that I love to direct and make films. Being a story teller and making movies is very special to me. It really is a gift, its like my whole mind is wired differently to make room for all my film stuff. I wish that I could explain that whole thing but that would take forever! Phoenix Films and everything has really prepared me for the future, which I am quite exited for. The last few school years were definitely very productive for us, but that doesn’t mean we didn’t encounter issues, problems, and other bad things. For example, I’ve learned that working on films at a slow, leisurely pace allowed us to produce higher quality content than racing to finish an film. Even through many mistakes, this experience has been both rewarding and fun! Making movies is very time consuming. That being said, it’s great to look back at all the work that we have done throughout the past years. I also have enjoyed meeting new people and making THEIR dreams become a reality. Just as mine is becoming a reality. All in all, I’m happy with all of the things we have achieved (good or bad) and am very proud of all my people. That brings up another concerning issue, though: participation. It’s my goal these next years to involve more kids in films. I don’t want people to think that we cherry pick who comes on to work with us, or chooses only the best, think film is so boring, and many other things. Almost everybody who has wanted part in this has had The chance. This should help ease some uncertainty when considering whether or not to join us! I also plan to advertise much more about our movies. Posting trailer posters around the school is one way of achieving this. Also, I plan to submit more films to festivals, and expand Phoenix Films to a wider, broader audience. I am extremely confident in our future projects and I also wish to say more, but I cant really....so bye! Take care, Jake, the manager and director of Phoenix Films Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse